


Love Me Harder

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: Adena has a gallery show and Kat dresses to distract.





	Love Me Harder

**Author's Note:**

> for v, aka @t97carolina. you know why.

She shows up at the gallery twenty minutes before the show opens to the public, winds her way past the large displays of photographs that Adena has been sharing with her in progress for weeks.

Adena is talking animatedly in Farsi, conversing with Firuze and directing a gallery staff person towards another part of the room.

“Hey babe,” she says, cutting through the bit of commotion, and Adena turns to face her. There is a smile on her girlfriend’s face that freezes, eyes subtly catching on her body before Adena composes herself.

Kat smiles, plays off like she didn’t notice the hungry look her girlfriend just gave her, and leans in for a brief kiss.

“Kat, hi.” Adena’s arm settles around her waist. “I’m so happy you’re here.”

Firuze chimes in again, rushing through her words in Farsi before turning to Kat with an apologetic smile. “Some final touches with the sound system,” she explains. “Adena?”

Adena nods to Firuze and then turns back to her, takes a moment to center herself and give Kat her attention. “Give me a few more minutes?”

“Of course. Do what you need to do, this is all you.”

“Thank you.” Adena gives her a soft smile before the look in her eye shifts and there’s a subtle arch of her eyebrow when she leans in, lips close to her ear. “I see you’re trying to distract me as much as possible tonight.”

The whisper of Adena’s frustration makes her smile even as it makes her skin prick with arousal, cheeks flushing. The deep V of her black halter top, extending down her abdomen and leaving plenty of skin on tasteful display, is having exactly the effect she’d hoped it would.

“What makes you say that?” she teases quietly, beneath her breath, and Adena levels her with a look before stepping past her towards Firuze and the sound technician.

Tonight is going to be fun.

 

 

Adena’s gallery show is amazing. The turnout is fantastic and there’s an excited buzz filling the space, clearly impressed with her girlfriend’s latest work.

Everyone wants to talk to Adena and so she hangs back, mingles with various people to give Adena space. She can feel it though, no matter where she’s standing—that Adena is in tune with where Kat is in the room even when they’re apart, that Adena is casting frequent glances her way even when consumed with conversation between friends and people in the industry.

They’re always like magnets in a room, something Sutton _still_ loves to tease her about. But tonight—

Tonight Adena can’t stop looking at her. And there’s something _so_ sexy about the focused attention given the circumstances, that she can’t help but feel flustered.

She wants her girlfriend right now, and the fact that she can’t have her yet just makes her want Adena even more.

 

 

It’s late by the time Adena says her last goodbyes, by the time she presses a kiss to Kat’s bare shoulder and murmurs, “Ready to leave?”

She nods and Adena holds her hand, walks with her out of the gallery and hails a taxi for the both of them.

“Thank you, for your support tonight,” Adena says, and Kat squeezes her hand, leans in to peck her lips.

“Always,” she smiles, noticing the way Adena’s gaze catches on her collarbone again. “I know I’ve already said it like five times tonight, but you’re amazing and I’m so impressed with how everything turned out.”

Adena gives her a gorgeous smile, opens the door to the taxi that’s stopped for them and pulls Kat inside after her.

 

 

Her girlfriend doesn’t say hardly anything for the entire cab ride except to exchange pleasantries with the driver. But Adena’s hand is pressed to her thigh over her skinny jeans and every so often her lips graze her shoulder, tongue peeking out on the kiss, and Kat stares out the window.

Because she knows that if she meets Adena’s eyes right now, even under the dim flicker of streetlights, she’s going to lose the last ounce of control she’s clinging onto and scandalize their cab driver. 

 

 

She doesn’t even know how she manages to unlock the door to her apartment, except for the fact that Adena isn’t touching her at all even though that somehow makes it _worse_ , her standing there patiently while Kat pulls her keys out.

The front door is barely shut behind them before Adena turns to her, right there in the entryway, and _fuck_ , she cannot handle the look in her eyes right now.

 She barely has time to kick her heels off and out of the way before Adena is surging forward, claiming her lips, and she lets the force of it press her into the door.

All she can do is moan in response, let the desperate sound of it get lost in the way that Adena licks into her mouth, and try not to fall apart completely. She is _so_ turned on right now, has been for hours at this point, and she wonders if tonight, right here in the entryway, might be the night Adena manages to make her come without even really touching her.

She won’t let that happen though—absolutely refuses to no matter _how_ wet she is—because she needs Adena to fuck her, has needed it since she showed up at the damn gallery and saw the look in Adena’s eyes.

There’s this focused passion that Adena gets sometimes, especially when she’s in her artistic groove, and then it gets directed at her and _god_ she lives for this shit, for this side of Adena that it brings out.

“I cannot believe you wore this tonight,” Adena rushes, hands to her hips when she dips down to suck at a spot above her collarbone.

The move sends a rush of pleasure through her body and her head thuds against the door when she tips back, arching into Adena’s mouth.

“You love it,” she taunts, breathless, as if she has any semblance of the upper-hand right now.  As if she’s not about to let Adena do whatever the fuck she wants right here in the doorway.

Adena smiles into her neck, concedes, “I do,” against her pulse point before flicking up to her earlobe, teeth catching there. “But you were distracting me all night.”

There are hot open kisses being trailed down her neck and her breath hitches as she grips at Adena, giving in and letting her eyes fall shut. “Mission accomplished,” she groans, and Adena tugs her halter top out of her pants where it’s tucked in.

The first touch of Adena’s heated palm to her bare stomach is enough to send her reeling, and she has to fight back a whimper when the button of her jeans is popped open, when she feels the subtle pressure of Adena’s fingers so close, pulling the zipper down.

When she opens her eyes again, she’s met with the same intensity of Adena’s gaze, this time directed at her lips before flicking up to her eyes. Her girlfriend looks fucking gorgeous right now, light blue hijab paired with the summery hues of her make-up, features overtaken by a confident joy that comes with each successful display of her art.

“You are so sexy,” Adena murmurs, brushing their noses together before bringing them into a gentler kiss. It’s almost painful, how delicate and slow it is when she’s this worked up. And she knows it’s absolutely intentional, that Adena is—

“Don’t be a tease,” she counters, but it comes out more like a plea and Adena’s eyes darken.

It’d be almost embarrassing, how desperate she is, if not for the fact that it gets her exactly what she wants. If not for the fact that Adena is claiming her lips again with a passionate force and there are fingertips pushing past the seam of her underwear.

Adena breaks out of their kiss, faltering with moan into her neck, just below her jaw. “ _Kat_ …”

She wraps her arms around Adena, anchoring herself, because Adena is _finally_ touching her, can feel for herself exactly how wet she is.

“You’ve been _looking_ at me all night,” she breathes, an attempt to explain, but her thoughts are muddled and all she can really concentrate on is how much she needs Adena inside of her.

Adena caresses her through her wetness before slipping up to her clit, circling the pad of her finger there, and she pulls Adena’s lips back to hers, tries to communicate with the force of her kiss what she needs right now.

There’s a moment, where she’s not sure if Adena is going to give in, where she thinks Adena might tease her until she’s begging, and it’s torturous. But then Adena is licking into her mouth, pushing her more firmly into the door with the weight of her body, and Adena is entering her with two fingers.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she cries out, gripping at Adena’s shoulder as she clenches around her. Adena groans into her mouth, wraps her other arm around her back to hold her close as she fucks her. “ _Yes_ ,” she encourages, rolling her hips with Adena’s pace and pulling her into the curve of her shoulder.

The door is hard against her back and Adena isn’t slowing down and there’s the wet heat of Adena’s tongue licking up her neck, and _fuck_ she is not going to last all. She is such a goner and so she stops fighting it, relaxes into the steady pull between Adena’s body and the harsh metal of her front door.

Adena curves her fingers, brushing against her g-spot, and it pulls at the tension in her core, makes her cry out again and tilt down to bury her face in Adena’s neck.

“You feel so good,” she whimpers, right near her ear. “ _Fuck,_ I’m gonna come _._ ”

Adena hums in encouragement and doesn’t relent, lets the pleasure keep mounting until it crashes over her. Until Adena is entering her with a third finger, fucking her through the mounting tension, and all of the muscles in her body go rigid.

She makes no effort to be quiet with the satisfied moan she releases, gripping at Adena’s back to keep herself steady as she trembles.

“ _Adena…oh my god…_ ”

Her eyes slam shut with the force of her orgasm and her only anchor right now is the soft press of Adena’s body holding her to the door. She can’t even remember the last time she came this hard and she trembles through the pleasure for several seconds before her body relaxes. Adena fucks her through the tremors, slower this time and dragging out her orgasm, until she can’t take anymore and she’s reaching down, circling Adena’s wrist to stop her.

She collapses back, leans her weight against the front door and rests her head there, catching her breath as Adena slips out of her.

When her eyes flutter open again, Adena is looking at her with a smile, is holding her bare hip with the fingers that were just inside of her, and she can feel how wet they are.  

“You are so gorgeous,” she says, almost in awe. Then, “Someone was worked up.”

She rolls her eyes, still leaning into the door for support as she comes down and recovers. “Shut up.” Adena’s smile is amused, so full of love and desire for her, that she can’t help but smile back. “I don’t think I can move yet,” she admits, and Adena laughs. “Gimme a sec.”

“By all means. This is quite the view.”

She thinks about what Adena must be seeing right now, how flushed and disheveled she must look, pants unbuttoned and love bites coloring her neck.

“You gonna go get your camera?” she goads, and Adena gives her exactly the entertained smile she was hoping for, eyes crinkling.

“That would certainly be a provocative gallery piece.”

“Wonder how much it’d go for at auction.”

Adena is shaking her head in amusement and she finally steps forward on unsteady feet, away from the door. She pushes her pants the rest of the way down her legs, kicks them aside to reveal the lacy underwear she’s had on all night. Then she lifts her already disheveled halter top over her head, baring her chest as she walks past Adena toward their bed.

She looks back over her shoulder, arches her brow. “You coming?”

Adena bites her lip, already pulling bobby pins from her head to undo her hijab. She’s down to her underwear by the time she reaches the mattress and Kat straddles her hips as soon as she lays down, traces her fingers over the lace of Adena’s bra.

“My turn, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know smut is often for silent spectators, but comments are very much appreciated and encourage me in my writing. If you have thoughts/feelings after you finish reading, please share. I'd love to hear from you! On tumblr @starchasertonight.


End file.
